Question: Find the minimum value of $9^x - 3^x + 1$ over all real numbers $x.$
Solution: Let $y = 3^x.$  Then
\[9^x - 3^x + 1 = y^2 - y + 1 = \left( y - \frac{1}{2} \right)^2 + \frac{3}{4}.\]Thus, the minimum value is $\boxed{\frac{3}{4}},$ which occurs when $y = \frac{1}{2},$ or $x = \log_3 \frac{1}{2}.$